


My Best Friend

by sunsetyoungmin



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Angst, Dongpaca, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, YoungDong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetyoungmin/pseuds/sunsetyoungmin
Summary: What will happen if Kim Donghyun's best friend, Lim Youngmin asks him to be his fake boyfriend? Will they fall in love with each other in the end?
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Finding out our feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing a fic in ao3 pls bear with me!! Its been awhile since i wrote a story too so dont expect anything good from me!

"Donghyun! Come here i need to show you something!" The older boy said while gesturing Donghyun to come faster. "This better be important or else- You passed the test!?" Donghyun can't even believe it but the results were right in front of him and youngmin. Youngmin nodded with his bright smile, proud of himself. "Ey~ I couldn't done it without you teaching me. Thanks for believing in me, Dong-ah." He said and it was donghyun's turn to smile back. "Oh come on! Its not much of a big deal. You aced the test and i'm proud of you! In return, I'll treat you food." Donghyun said and he can't take his eyes off of Youngmin because of his beautiful eyes when he mentioned food. "Wait really? I guess i should study more for the tests." Youngmin said in a joking manner causing Donghyun to chuckle, His Hyung is too cute for him to handle. "Well then! Shall we go?" Youngmin opened his hand, hoping that Donghyun gets the message. Donghyun looked at his palm for a few seconds before intertwining their hands together. 

There's a lot of people who thinks that those two were dating, But they aren't, They're just best friends. Youngmin and Donghyun known each other since 2016 and they've gotten pretty close that everyone thought they're together. In that fact, Some of their friends have seen them kiss each other's cheeks randomly, hold hands for a couple of hours, go on dates and even bought themselves a couple ring! But maybe that's what best friends do. The question is.. out of all of those years that they spent, Is someone secretly in love? 

"No Daehwi, I don't have a crush on Youngmin hyung! This is like the fifth time i told you about this." Donghyun protested when he went home after treating youngmin food. "Oh You're blushing~ Is there something you two are hiding from us?" Daehwi teased, "Of course not! Why would we? There's nothing going on, I-I don't know what we will hide from you-''

"Okay hyung that's enough. I know your side. But! There's nothing wrong on having a crush on your bff, It's completely normal. Just like me and jinyoung! We both go through that denial stage but look at us, We're together. No one is stopping you from liking youngmin hyung." Daehwi said while taking a sip from his juice. "Daehwi, Look. You do have a point but we're just friends. Nothing will change that. And plus he doesn't even like me! So what's the point?" Donghyun sighed after spitting out his thoughts which made Daehwi sit beside him. "We don't know youngmin hyung's feelings. And i don't know yours, It's totally fine if you don't like each other. But the way you look each other is like...." Daehwi stopped, trying to find the right words for his sentence. 

"What? We look at each other with love in our eyes? The way of telling 'i like you and i hope you feel the same way' type of thing? Is that your point hwi?" Donghyun chuckled at the younger's reaction, "EXACTLY!! My god did you finally realize it or are you just being blind with your surroundings?" Daehwi said. "Hmm i don't know. Maybe i just need to know my feelings more." Donghyun said and Daehwi lets out a small smile in victory, talking with donghyun about feelings is kinda hard for him. "Thanks for talking with me about it, hwi. I appreciate it." He said and ruffled the younger's head before heading in his room.

"That... wasn't too bad at all." Daehwi smiled to himself. He knows donghyun will think about it really hard, hopefully he gets aware of his feelings. After talking with daehwi, Donghyun seems to zone out while thinking about daehwi's words. _He's right. But i don't know my feelings well, It's not like i'm secretly in love with him without me knowing right? Like thinking about him is making me blush or every little thing he does makes my heart flutter.. Is it normal to feel like that? Ugh this is driving me crazy_ , He said to himself. He sat up at his bed, checking his phone if he has any messages from you-know-who 

He gives up and places his phone at the bed waiting for something to pop up. Just as he close his eyes, he hears a _ding!_ in his phone. He got startled and looks whoever messaged him. Well.... Donghyun got a little excited on who it is 

**My paca**  
Donghyun!!  
are you free tomorrow? <33

 **My Donghyun**  
hmm yea!  
why tho? :D  
you need to study smth? 

**My paca**  
nooo HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ill take you out after classes  
yk i just wanna thank you for teaching me. 

**My Donghyun**  
i already told you that its nothing! It was you who passed the test, I just helped you out

 **My Paca**  
i wouldnt ace that test without you >:((  
so shut up and let me make it up to you, ok? 

**My Donghyun**  
okay fine you win.  
See you tomorrow hyung! <3 

**My Paca**  
you too dong! ily 

"Did he just....? No way. That's just a normal i love you. It's a friendly i love you. Damn, I should stop imagining things." He mumbled to himself before doing his assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO AWFUL UHMMM yea forgive me for writing this terrible story also! I have twitter but maybeeee ill just keep it a secret cuz my mutuals might see this story, sorry if its short tho! I promise the next chapter will be long!


	2. a friendly date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated so early bc i was sooooo bored so uhm enjoy this chapter! i guess. Watch out for some grammar errors! English isnt my first language and i dont read my stories after publishing them

"Hyung, what are you doing in here?" Donghyun flinched, looking at the person who called him.

"Junghwan, you scared me! I was just waiting for youngmin. Is he there?" Donghyun blushed when he saw junghwan smirking at him. "Yes he is. He's over there. Why are you waiting for him by the way?" He asked. "Ah.. we're just gonna hang out after class. No big deal." Donghyun smiled and the younger boy nodded, "I hope your date will be great! See you later hyung~" Junghwan said before walking away, "It's not a date!" Donghyun protested and he swear to god he saw junghwan laughing. 

"Oh Donghyun! Were you waiting for me?" Youngmin swung his arm over donghyun's shoulder and smiled. "Of course i was, I won't deny your offer." Donghyun jokingly said and youngmin chuckled. He's so cute. 

"Should we go and get ice cream first?" Youngmin asked and donghyun's eyes sparkled at the thought of ice cream. It was his favorite dessert in the world, "Oh Lim Youngmin~ you know me too well." Donghyun poked his hyung's cheeks, "Well Kim Donghyun... aren't we best friends? I know almost everything about you." Youngmin raised his eyebrow and donghyun laughed. "Let's just go. The ice cream is waiting for us." Donghyun winked before they went to the ice cream store. 

They were now sitting in a bench, licking their ice cream from their cones so they won't melt. They were looking at the beautiful view in front of them, It seems nice and peaceful. "Hey Donghyun." Youngmin decided to speak up, "Hmm?" Donghyun responded while looking at him. "Haven't you thought about dating someone? You're already old enough to find one." Youngmin said and donghyun froze. He wasn't expecting that question at all, "Well... not really. I'm not looking for one yet. How about you?" He asked back. Youngmin chuckled before sighing. 

"Maybe? I don't know. I think i'm contented for being single as of now." He replied and donghyun nodded. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon. You're cute, handsome, tall, kind, anyone would love to have a boyfriend like you! even me..." Donghyun whispered the last part hoping youngmin didn't hear anything while youngmin blushed at the compliment, he wasn't really good at taking compliments even though he already heard a lot. 

"Thanks. Same goes to you, someone will be lucky to be your boyfriend." Youngmin looked at donghyun straight to the eye, Donghyun looked at him too smiling brightly. They held eye contact for more than 2 seconds before youngmin broke it. "Oh by the way i heard the last part. I have good hearing, I assume you forgot that?" Youngmin said before standing up and donghyun's jaw dropped. _shit, he heard it._

"Let's go to the arcade. I heard there's a photo booth there." Youngmin grabbed donghyun's wrist before running at the arcade. It was also one of youngmin's favourite places to go when he's bored. Donghyun, on the other hand loves arcades just because of youngmin. He doesn't know anyone to enjoy with except for his best friend, Youngmin is an outgoing and lovely person that donghyun looks up to the most. They're inseparable and have the same interest too, they're like siblings. 

"Oh Donghyun! Let's try that one." Youngmin pointed at a race car game, They both sat down and tried to win against each other. For a few seconds, Donghyun won which youngmin can't accept. "AH THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU BUMPED INTO ME!" Youngmin whined and pouted, like a child who didn't get what he wants. Donghyun have seen this side of youngmin, It's cringey and embarrassing but he likes it. "Well you could've tried to catch up but you still didn't so.. I won!" Donghyun stick his tongue out and teased youngmin. 

The older wasn't having any of it, He pushed donghyun and crossed his arms at his chest, still isn't embarrassed of showing his "cute side" in public. "Why are you sulking? Come on! Let's try that photo booth that you're talking about." He dragged youngmin and went to that booth. 

They posed and posed but at the last take, Youngmin kissed donghyun's cheek which made donghyun blush as hell, He didn't know how to react at that type of skinship and It was the first time that his heart beated so fast at it. They went out of the booth and checked the pictures before it printed. "Hey look at us here!" Youngmin pointed at the picture of him kissing donghyun's cheek. 

Donghyun's is red as a tomato and the corner of his lips formed into a smile. They were so cute and look like a couple, "You keep it. It's for memories." Youngmin gave it to donghyun before smiling. "Thanks hyung, B-but why did you do that?" Donghyun asked while they walked out of the arcade, "No reason. You just look adorable." Youngmin said and oh boy,, Donghyun was so shy that he can't help but to smile at his hyung's behavior. "Make sure to kiss my cheek next time we go there again." Youngmin jokingly said and donghyun slapped his arm, "Shut up!" They both laughed, "I'm just joking!" Youngmin replied in between his laugh, "What's with you huh? You're so clingy today. Practicing your flirty skills to me?" Donghyun teased. 

Youngmin's eyes went wide and fakes his cough, "It's normal for me to do that and besides i think my 'flirting skills' is working on you. I see you're blushing from time to time." Youngmin smirked in victory and donghyun gulped. "I did not blush! Shut it alpaca." He coldly said but youngmin didn't stop there. 

"Just admit it that you like me." Youngmin nudged donghyun. "Keep dreaming asshole. I'm not falling for that." Donghyun chuckled and youngmin pouted. "Fine, i give up. See you tomorrow i guess?" Youngmin said and Donghyun realized they were right in front of his house. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, I had fun today! Thanks for the treat." Donghyun smiled and youngmin nodded in respond before donghyun went inside of his precious home. 

"Had fun today?" He was greeted by woong who's standing with daehwi. "Yes, why? Are you two waiting for me or?" Donghyun gave them a look before sitting at the sofa. "Eh not really. We were just curious how today went. So! Tell us what happened because i literally won't shut up if you don't tell us." Daehwi begged and donghyun just laughed at the both of them. 

"Okay fine, I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow,, this story is so cringey my god ive been thinking of deleting this but yk i had fun writing some books so maybe i wont delete this story. Please kudos or comment! I appreciate it ^^


	3. The start of the fake relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow,, the text made a huge ass paragraph and im sorry idk how to fix it cuz when i try editing it,, it seems normal but when i post it. ITS LITERALLY A ONE PARAGRAPH so im sorry :(( if the text seems fine, then.. GREAT

"Did the date end well?" 

"It's not a date Junghwan!" 

"It is!" 

"It's not!" 

"Is!" 

"Not!"

"Can you two shut up? for like an hour? Thanks." Daehwi yelled. 

"Sorry." Donghyun glared at junghwan who was wearing a 'it was a date you blithering idiot' 

Donghyun then stared at the blank paper in his notebook, It was supposed to have notes or either something educational, But it was just.... well, blank. He groaned and started to daydream. 

"Can i sit here? thanks. Every table is occupied." 

"Hi Hyun!" 

"Hey.." 

He looked at the man who sat beside him, The same eyes that look like the starts and that pretty smile that makes you melt in just a second (yikes this is cringey but i had to write this.) "You seem.. pretty-" Donghyun glared and youngmin just let out a smile. 

"-tired.... what's the matter anyway? Oh.." Youngmin glanced at Donghyun's notebook, looked at him and handed him his neat notebook. 

"Copy mine. I wouldn't want to-" 

He was disturbed by some girl that Donghyun rolled eyes on. Junghwan noticed it and tensed up, "Well this is.. uhm, awkward." He let out a forced smile. 

"Hey Youngmin"

"Hi..." 

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out later?" 

Donghyun looked away and grown interest in the wall, trying to avoid the situation. Youngmin was stuck trying to find some reasons until...

"I promised my boyfriend i'll be with him later-" 

Donghyun's head turned to youngmin like lightning while junghwan face-palmed. "What an idiot!" He murmured. 

The girl's face looks like he just got beaten up, "Who?" She asked, curiosity growing on her. As well as anger, its already obvious by her hand turning into fists. 

Youngmin mouthed a 'sorry' to donghyun before turning back to her.

 _a sorry? for what?_

His thoughts were soon cut off by him hearing his name 

"Donghyun..." 

Daehwi, who was quiet all the time dropped his fork and stared at youngmin with shock and happiness. Junghwan had the same expression and he swear he will tease donghyun later. Donghyun was blushing and kept his face hidden in his hands, it was a long awkward silence that daehwi broke with a fake cough. 

"Well- uh, hyungs.. i'll see you in the dance practice room later." He said and left with junghwan who was giggling. The girl disappeared with tears in her eyes, she glared at donghyun who's just fidgeting with his fingers. She's obsessed with him, actually. She says or posts gossips and youngmin was guilty about dragging donghyun. "Look, Donghyun i'm sorry." He said and lowered his head and he was shocked that donghyun laughed. "It's nothing, really. That girl is tailing you since... well, the start. It's getting annoying actually." Donghyun chuckled. Youngmin's eye widened, how come donghyun can be so positive in these kind of situations? "Ah, give me your notebook. I'm gonna copy your notes." Youngmin handed his notebook and donghyun brightly smiled. He patted youngmin's hand, "Thanks, by the way." He said and youngmin nodded. It was a chilly afternoon, they were talking about everything they could think of. Donghyun's hands were starting to hurt, he was all left behind in their studies. Luckily, the elder noticed him, He snatched his notebook and took out his ballpen. "I'll do it for you, Just sit there." It was a small gesture yet it made the younger's heart flutter. "It's alright min, i can handle. You giving me your notes is already enough." He tried to persuade but he just got a glare in return. Youngmin was actually a stubborn man, he's willing to help others no matter how hard it is or how tired he is. Not that his friends hated it, it was truly an angelic act. They were just worried about his mental health since the youngsters noticed he's been a bit.... well... tired and sleepy, not even giving a single shit about their lessons, He was desperate to sleep. Of course Donghyun would take care of him right away, dropping everything he's been holding to just hold youngmin's face and tell him reassuring words, hoping it would help him. But yeah, the elder didn't listen to a single word and just did what he was normally doing. Stressing himself. "Done staring?" "Y-Yes, I was just worried..." "And what for?" Youngmin raised his eyebrow, expecting a truthful answer. "Nothing, nevermind. We could just- Continue this later, I wanna see what the others were doing in the practice room." Youngmin just nodded, not wanting to ask any more questions. It might be personal so he didn't continue, no matter how curious he is. They intertwined their hands and walked out. It was a habit of theirs that no one seemed to care.... Or not. Whispers and stares were thrown directly to them, they forgot what happened hours ago. They just shrugged it off, Donghyun continued to smile while youngmin was just quiet the whole time. "So it's true then, what they're saying in the hallway. You two are dating...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU SCREAM AT ME,, IM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE (even tho it has been a month since i did.) This chapter was supposed to be published yesterday but i accidentally exited the app and it wasnt saved in my drafts so i had to re-do it again. Its really late rn, i just finished homework, yes i started school. One of the reasons why im.... ia in ao3. but yeah moving on, if youre a potterhead, youll find some lines in here that hp characters said, ill try to update more! BYEEEEE


End file.
